EvoBlaze: Control Sequence
BlazBlue: Control Sequence is an anime set in a alternate reality spurred off the failure to defeat the original control mechanism that upholds order, the NOL, and is set in a futuristic setting of the BlazBlue world in 2400AD. The NOL has ascended to new power completing a system successor to Takamagahara which controls even the Azure. After events known as the Third War of Armagus it has become the essential god of this world, resulting in it becoming, unbeknownst to any, mind controlled and spurred the name shift of its creators to NOS—Novus Orbus Sequentia. (New World Sequence) who claim to be bettering the world for humanity and creating a one true world of peace. The story line primarily follows Nex's endeavors to destroy the system and in turn collapse the world following his fight against the new system, however the world bathed in war and lies, not everything is as it seems. Plotline 200 years ago the NOL became known as the Novus Orbis Sequentia, the victorious force of the Third Armagus over the Rogue Sectors, a force born from within its owned districts which challenged the now dogmatic government. But another great war surges still between the remnants of the “Rogue Sector” and the World Power known as the NOS as they both ravage each other for the fate of this world. The world is currently left in domain of the perfected system designed right before the peak of the third war, called the “Heart” which the NOS currently governs. Its true existence and purpose is unknown, as is the truth of this world and what happened in the Third War. It is all covered and hidden by lies built up over the course of time by various sources, one of them the government themselves. What’re they hiding, what truly happened? No one actually knows, and no one has ever gotten to the point of “Truth”. As the world slowly spirals to sequences of unavoidable fate, amiss this endless war those who seek their own more nefarious goals begin to move, and the remnants of the past begins to come into the light. All but a few remain blind to this, one of which is Nex a target of the government for decades now, who the “world” itself seeks. Carrying the “truth” within him Nex traverses a familiar road to challenge the government and holds power over azure to bring change to this world he claims to despise and seeks the destruction of. His destiny becomes intertwined with several people of the world, as the tale born of an unfortunate ending gives way to this new reality and nightmare which never should have occurred but must be resolved. New Organizations NOS Called Novus Orbus Sequentia (New World Sequence) they are the new world power coming to existence from the NOL 200 years ago. They are considered the "World Protectors" whose exploits in the various wars spanning 200 years have kept their order in place. The NOS are considered to be the main enemies of the protagonists who oppose the governmental control over the world. *'World Government Militia': Led by their Marshal, Lukain of the NOS, they're the main forces deployed in the state of war or otherwise. *'The SIA and Sequence Destroyers': Acting as the CIA of the government. Everything they do is in complete secret to most of the NOS themselves aside a few. They operate as their own movement with their forces stationed in a secret building within the Ministry. Their division of Sequence Destroyers are the only ones known to hold the Legendary Nex Exitium weapons, capable of deleting existence. *'The Ministry': A incredibly well hidden place within the NOS in remnants of Otoko. The Ministry is a highly guarded place, not only because it contains and houses the SD Division to guard over it, but also because there is said to be something incredibly sacred guarded there. There are very few in the Ministry, as it is mostly a sacred place. Those in it are aptly called the Ministers of the NOS. They opperate outside of the Militia and are the only ones who don't have to answer to the Marshal and higher ups in the Military, preferring not to fight. (Unless Marshal Law is put into effect, in which case control defaults to him, but that only occurs if the War falls out of control.) LSZ Liberation Sector Zero are the remnants of the infamous "Rogue Sectors" that split off from the NOS and gathered its forces from around the world to bring war to the new born NOS during the Third War of Armagus. Their forces, despite only having one sector left from the mass wars still traverse the world and fight against their natural enemy in a ongoing war. They consider themselves the "World Liberators" however, its no secret that as of late with the death of the leader Morkuv Torayuki years prior, their motives to have become somewhat corrupt by power garnered over the 200 year span--contributing to the wars harmful effects and taking any advantage they can get. This is only true for some of the divisions and branches however. Its split into two individual sectors, the heart of the government's power: Black Division 51 and the Zero Sector. *'Black Division 51': The main commanding branch of LSZ and also its most powerful, stationed in their own controlled area in Ikaruga and is considered the heart of their government. It was Morkuv's previous position. Nicaiah's boss resides there, who is also the overall commander of LSZ, though who he is hasn't been shared. Their forces called Black Liberators made up of their own elite group, never intervene in battle unless they see needed, and are often busy with other matters in surrounding cities. They participated in an event war called the "Solemn Night" one of the many confidential matters. They along with NOS tend to keep the public completely in the dark. *'Zero Sector': Nicaiah's division, it is one of the few left. They're a normal division that participates in the current war regularly. They are under BD-51 and serve as the primary force that fights in the wars in their place. Cast (See Control Sequence/List of Characters in CTS for a full list) Verse 1 Cast Core Cast The Main cast which has their stories told through the series progression and has a significant influence on the main plotline, they have many appearances throughout the season and have their view points shared with the audience often. Nex - The Main Protagonist who seeks the downfall of the world itself and the government which protects and upholds it. He hates everything indiscriminately on a path of willing destruction, calling himself the "Enemy of the World" but is also incredibly strong willed and boasts a unshakable resolve like no other. His main goal is known only to him, and he trusts no one. He protects Myri unwillingly after he hears the NOS was looking after her, and tries to enter the Restricted Area in Kagusutchi bringing a storm with him. *First Appearance: V1E1: Begin Sequence, Breakout Black (17 Episodes) Siegfried Schtauffen - The Rival of the series who is known for being anti social and is extremely arrogant. He has a plotline connection to Nex, and seems to hold a grudge against him. He's currently holding rank of Brigadier in the NOS. Unlike Nex he doesn't seek to change anything, his goals are kept to himself but he clearly seeks answers. Has power over the Azure but lacks decent control over it. He's deployed with others, but is given a specific mission. *First Appearance: V1E2: Sequence's Prodigy (10 Episodes) Myri Kukiyona - A seemingly gentle girl who is watched over by Lazarith and known for her innocence. She soon discovers her life may be completely false and that she had power within her soul. She then begins to travel with Nex slowly learning bits of truth for herself as others come after her and Nex. *First Appearance: V1E2: Sequence's Prodigy (15 Episodes) Reiga Sorairo - A Lietenant of the NOS who dislikes fighting to a high degree. He's not fond of his title as the Azure Prodigy who his superiors refer to him as. He's able to generate azure energy to a degree without the need of a grimoire which gave him his title and the idea he'd be potent. He's the son of Yyntal Sorairo who is one of the more acclaimed members of the NOS as a Sequence Destroyer. *First Appearance: V1E2: Sequence's Prodigy Akari - Reiga’s partner Azure Interface Primefield, she's very curious about the world and follows Reiga everywhere he goes. She wishes to learn more of the world but Reiga keeps her sheltered, until they enter the grounds of battle when they're deployed. She is an "Unstable" unit however, and incomplete, but her combat abilities are impressive. She is supurvised by the Marshal himself. Kiryos Hikamigawa - One who is spared by Nex and deployed to kill another in the cast. He's an Assassin from a different district being employed by the NOS to deal with criminals or threats. Though he comes off as cold and uncaring to most, he is willing to listen to others. He's the best friend of Reiga, as their families are friends of each other. Mujihi Mazio- Leader of Red Thunder investigating actions of Valetha and Fasado along with other orders from Nicaiah. He's just recently taken his position as leader and at times can doubt himself, though he is loyal to his cause and thinks of Nicaiah as a mother after he lost his own parents and she took him under her wing in LSZ. Bitoku- Traveling partner of Mujihi, she is faithful to him and joined his cause after the death of her family where he appeared to aid her from jaws of danger. Ever since she's now been faithful to him and his cause, but she can be a bit difficult to reason with at times, espesially concerning matters she's passionate about. Sylar- A Protagonist chasing a antagonist of Verse 1 and Nex’s unofficial ally. He contains power over what's been dubbed "White Darkness". Sylar follows his own agenda, and despises LSZ though is currently focusing on other matters. While he is willing to work with others, Sylar is incredibly power happy and tends to lack restraint, and he loathes the idea of control. Valetha Deumos- Chases Nex and attacks the city looking for him. Her actions are unknown but she has a vendetta against this world and the people within it. ???- Someone who is behind the attacks against Kagusutchi. Fasado- A Higher up of the NOS who is seeking to end Mujihi and perform other tasks. He is known as the Lt General of the NOS, and works alongside Lukain and Akuhei. He is one to go after his own goals while also working to complete the tasks given to him. Its obvious that he has a bit of a power complex. Lukain Necaros- The Marshal of the NOS and its military affairs. He doesn't appear in battle often but he is both feared and respected. He is said to be the one whose granted the NOS its major advances, coming from Ishana and researched incredible power. He is questioned by no one for his knowledge and tactics, but it is known that he has a bit of a dark side to him. Yami Akuhei- The cruel General of the NOS, whose predecessor was one of the Genesis Destroyers: Akuhei Yamorochi. He's Nex’s Arch-enemy responsible for many of his woes, and whose actions and intentions are completely unknown as a member of the SIA and Sequence Destroyers. Watching over progress of others, particularly Mysteria and Siegfried. Akuhei is feared by both friend and foe alike, and only will work with Lukain or Fasado otherwise he tends to do completely as he pleases. Reoccurring Characters Characters that make multiple appearances in the story and play a role in plot but to a lesser extent then the mains. Mysteria- A lt Colonel of the NOS who is friend of Reiga, and seeks to stop Nex’s advance to the Restricted Area. Byakai Torayuki- Son of Morkuv who is acting as a vigilante to gather info about the NOS’s intentions and what his Father knew. Komyo Amatera- A girl who was sent out to find Nex by Nicaiah for unknown reasons. Is targeted by the NOS for an unknown reason. Serza- A former Sequence Destroyer who was partners with Akuhei, and an ex-member of the SIA. Its impossible to tell if his intents are good or bad which makes trusting him a tricky subject. Miwa Suzuki- A girl found later by Nex and others who is watched by Yumiko. Yumiko Nanaya- Myri’s friend and Miwa’s partner later on. Gallus- A strange member of the NOS who relentlessly seeks to catch Nex. Doesn’t get along with Lazarith. Supporting Characters Characters that support others. Legna Alucard - One of the last observers who survived the “Purge”, she is aiding Nex on his road, keeping complete faith in him despite his choosing of destruction. *First Appearance: V1E1: Begin Sequence, Breakout Black Nicaiah - A leader of LSZ who deployed forces to Kagusutchi and watches their progress. *First Appearance: V1E6: Advent Hatred, Agencies at War Volke - A friend of Reiga's from the Academy who got caught in the events and lost a large member of his intel group. *First Appearance: V1E10: Clash, Thunder and Demons Lazarith - Myri’s Guardian. *First Appearance: V1E12: Innocent and the Insane Keil Angelo - A “Soul of Peace” who is member of the ministry overseeing the events. *First Appearance: V1E14: Divides of Vengeance and Understanding Episodes Full list of Episodes Music and themes Season 1 Regular Themes Season 1 VS Themes Season 1 Lyrical Themes - Trivia *Control Sequence's original designs of the early episodes (1-10) used a different writing method from the following episodes. They are to be revised later to flow with the new style, switching to more of a transcript which detailed actions, movements and includes "Offscreen" moments, and scene transitions to separate it from the Visual novel static portrayal and to give it more "life". Category:ZeroXEbony Category:Anime Category:Control Sequence Category:Tails6000 Category:MegaSonic55 Category:StyleMazter Category:TheKeyofTwilight Category:JZero11 Category:Ethank14 Category:CarlosIXA